Baby Blue Eyes: Sequel
by SevenGee
Summary: [Oneshot] Sequel to Baby Blue Eyes. “Hogwarts was ever the same. The oldest of the old, yet so welcoming to every new student. A knowing smile lit my face. My daughter was one of them.”


Authors Note: HELLO. back again. with a sequel. oh what fun what fun. This goes out to all my reviewers for Baby Blue Eyes. most of you requested a sequel, and i've been thinking.. WHY NOT 8). so anyways... i hope more people review on this then the first! PLEASE READ.

This Oneshot, is dedicated to a wonderful reviewer, who goes by the username of **UltimaYunie**. This one's for you Ultima! Don't hestitate to read and review any of her stories please 8).

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters. just the plot!

**You might want to read Baby Blue Eyes first!  **

By the way... i realize you might not like this fic as much as the first but give it a chance!

Summary: Sequel to Baby Blue Eyes. ONESHOT Hogwarts was ever the same. The oldest of the old, yet so welcoming to every new student. A knowing smile lit my face. My daughter was one of them. Please READ! R&R!

**Baby Blue Eyes: Sequel**

_11 years later..._

"HELEN PERDITA WEASLEY!"

A young looking girl, with curly, long brown hair, came running down winding, rickety steps within a house that basically resembled her fathers old home, the Burrow. She lugged with her down the steps, a large suitcase and a backpack full of books. A middle-aged red headed man stood at the bottom of the dusty stairs, his hands resting on his waist. He didn't look too happy, but indeed, very tired.

This man was Ronald Weasley. He had been a single father ever since the day his daughter was born. Luckily, he wasn't alone in raising his child, because he had his best friend, large family and good support system. When news had got out that Hermione Granger, best friend to hero Harry Potter, wife to Ron Weasley and the smartest witch of her age had died giving birth, Ron had helping hands on call every minute of everyday. Being the single parent that he was, he found it hard to adjust, but hey, at least he had the help right?

Help came in the weirdest of forms. Either someone volunteering to babysit, sending over some food for no special occasion, giving him all the baby essentials like pacifiers and bottles, but odd, large donations of money. About every month or so, Ron would receive about 50 to 100 galleons with no name or return address on the parchment. Ron just guessed it was someone who didn't feel the need to be thanked for doing a good deed, even though he wouldn't mind thanking this person for his generosity. Also, there was always a mysterious gift left on the doorstep for Helen on her birthdays. The gifts were always wrapped in green and tied up with a silver bow. This too had no name on it, or anything. Too bad though, because Ron really did want to thank this person.

"Yes, Dad?" She answered innocently, as the girl named Helen landed at the bottom of the stairs.

He pointed a finger at her. "I told you five minutes ago to get all your stuff in the minnistry car."

"Yes, I know, but I have too much things! They're all too heavy for me, Dad!"

"Helen!" He exclaimed.

"Can you help me bring them out, Daddy? Please?" She begged.

Helen looked up at him, and shone her blue orbs at her father. Ron always loved seeing his daughters eyes. Blue, yes, very odd, since he and Hermione both had brown eyes. He hadn't forgotten to ask the medi-wizards about this, and they told him it was probably just a genetic glitch. "It happenes all the time," they said to him. All the time, huh? How very odd.

"Alright," he said, with a resigning voice, "Uncle Harry's waiting in the car. Go on, get in there."

"Yes, Dad." She said obediently. "Thanks, Dad." Helen said kindly while giving her father a hug. Ron kneeled down to return the hug, and buried his head in her shoulder. She giggled a little because the feeling tickled. "Daaddy!" She whined.

"I can't believe my baby girl's going off to Hogwarts." He reluctantly pulled away and held her in front of him. She smiled brightly and twinkled her eyes. Ron sighed and took a good look at her. The exact image of her mother. Like a mini Hermione Granger. Except for the eyes. And maybe the skin of course. It always seemed to glow. And he couldn't help but think her eyes were familiar.

"Uh, Dad... the car?" She said.

Ron, completely forgetting his own order, took his gaze off of his blooming daughter. "Oh, right." She giggled. "Off you go, Helen." He patted her on the shoulder as she walked passed him and out through the door.

"My baby girl's off to Hogwarts..." he sighed sadly.

--

It had been a cloudy day but it had just started to get sunny. Luckily for me, I wore a light suit today, so I wouldn't be hot. Work was almost over, and I'd been waiting for it to end for the entire day. I told my secretary to cancel all my meetings for the afternoon and my assistant to quit following me around like a puppy. Too bad he was still following me.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy! Where would you like me to get your new suits? Madam Malkins? Or Twillfit and Tattings perhaps?"

"No, Bernard, not today. I told you, I'm busy, I can't go to any fittings." The man was such an oaf. He only graduated last year, and they give me _this_ to work with. At least give me an experienced assistant.

"Well, what about your luncheons and dinner dates with those people from the ministry? Would you like me to pencil a few new dates in?"

"No, Bernard. I have other business to attend to today. I told you."

"But, sir, my job is to assist you. Let me come with you, wherever your business is, sir." Bernard said to me obediently. I usually would love it if someone wanted to tend to my every need all the time, but not now, not this moment. This guy just didn't get the message, did he?

"Bernard, for God's sake, take the bloody day off. I have _private_ business to attend to. Do you understand that?"

The poor guy. He probably has nothing else to do but follow me around. He looked down at the ground and nodded his head. "Yes, sir, I understand." Man, believe it or not, I don't like being rude, but this guy was making me. I told him at least 3 times that day I didn't need him for the afternoon and that I'd be gone for most of the day. Could he not get that through his head?

"Here," I say, giving him a couple galleons,"go buy yourself your own suits, and grab yourself a butterbeer while your at it. Go home, relax, open up a bottle of Firewhisky, do something. You don't have to serve me, not today." He took the galleons and smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

I nod at him politely and walk the other direction, my black cloak swishing behind me. I look back slowly to see if he's still standing there. He isn't. I couldn't see where he had gone, but hopefully, he went to buy himself a butterbeer or two. Glad I got him off my back. Like I said, I had private business to attend to. Alone.

I was on my way to Hogwarts.

--

_At the Hogwarts Express... _

Helens head was sticking out of one of the windows of the train that would be going to Hogwarts. She had a sad look on her face, for this would be the first time she'd be without her dad and uncle Harry. Saying their final goodbyes, before she would start at Hogwarts, was going to be very hard for her.

She extended her arms out of the window, so her father could hold her hands. "You all set, sweetie?" He asked her kindly.

"I think so."

"You've got everything you need?" Harry asked, for he was standing right beside Ron.

"Yes, Uncle Harry."

"Don't sweat it, settling in won't be hard." Harry smiled at her. "You're already starting to act the way you're Mother did when she was going to Hogwarts. Books in her face and all, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Yes, it's true," Ron said. They loved teasing her about the way she was so much like her mother. It made Helen proud to be thought of as a soon to be smartest witch of the age. There was no tension or sadness when they spoke of Hermione though. They knew she was still there with them.

"Alright, final check list," Ron announced, as the train honked loudly. "You've got your pictures of Uncle Harry, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Grandpa?"

"Yes, Dad."

"A picture of your aunt Ginny and your Grandmother?"

"Yes, Dad."

"One of your Mother?"

"Yes, Dad."

"And, of course, me?"

"_Yes_, Dad." She said irritatingly.

He grinned at her. "Then you're all ready."

"Take care, Helen. Owl us the minute you've been sorted." Said Harry.

"I will, Uncle Harry. I'll miss you!" The train started honking more and more, and the steam started to come out faster. It slowly started moving along the tracks and leaving behind a trail of sadness. Realizing something, Ron began to jog along with the train.

"Helen!" He yelled, as he tried to keep up with the slowly moving train.

She stuck her head further out the window "Yes, Dad?"

"Remember, no matter what house your in, your Uncle Harry and I will be proud of you!" Helen chuckled a bit. She knew he'd say something like this.

"Yes, Dad!" She yelled back to him.

"Even if you get sorted into... Hufflepuff." This time Helen really chuckled.

"I know."

Finally stopping, because he could no longer keep up, Ron raised both his arms and waved. "And remember, Helen, we love you!"

"I love you too!" Helen yelled, hoping her father could hear. She was pretty sure he did because of that happy look on his face. He gets that whenever she says I love you to him. She waved her arms out the window of the train, for as long as she could, even though her father was far out of sight. She just wasn't waving at her dad though... Helen was waving at her Mother, who she knew, was waving back. Helen was indeed very sad, but at the same moment, so happy, she could just fly. This was a new beginning.

--

I landed in no less then a second on the grounds of Hogsmeade, a crowded place full of many, many shops. Hogsmeade was only a short walk away from Hogwarts, the place where I plan to be at later on tonight. I decided to take the long way to Hogsmeade today. Walk as far as I could until I got tired of the excursion and then apparate myself a few feet away from the actual grounds of the castle. I couldn't help it. Doing things the hard way is just so... well, hard.

I walked along the cobbled streets, looking through the windows of the stores. I don't usually window shop, but I was looking just in case I saw something that a little girl might like. For Helen's every birthday I sent her the most precious gift I could find. I remember getting her a golden locket with a silver chain, a silver and green diamond hair clip (I assumed her hair would be long like her mothers), a platinum silver ring with a green interior, a silk green dress that had a silver bow and many more other expensive things I can't even remember myself.

I didn't mind spoiling her like this every year, because I had no one else to spoil my money with. I hadn't been with another woman (seriously, that is) since Helen was born... or since I'd been with her mother. It just didn't feel right to fall in love again, so, I just hadn't bothered.

You'd think it'd be hard for me to not reveal myself to my daughter, or even tell her and everybody else who her biological father is. To tell the truth, it really wasn't that hard. I finally had to admit that Weasley was a good man, and would take care of her in a way that I never could. By not revealing myself as her real father, I stopped hearts from breaking, and left my daughter in good hands. It was a good deal.

Tonight, I would watch her get sorted, and take her first steps into greatness at Hogwarts. I know for a fact she'll be exactly like her mother one day. Smart, Prefect, Head Girl. It didn't bother me that she wouldn't end up like me at all. That's kind of a good thing I guess. Tonight, I'll see my daughter, for the first time in a long time.

--

Helen walked through the doors of the Great Hall along with the other first years, a nervous smile on her face. The Great Hall was huge, and amazing. The ceiling that resembled the sky shone with a baby blue, just like her eyes, and all the students were looking at them as they walked. Soon it would be time for the traditional sorting. She was looking forward to this of all things at Hogwarts.

As she reached the front of the Hall with the others, Professor McGonagall, only slightly aged and wrinkly looking, stood in front of them holding the Sorting Hat and a parchment with students' names. A dusty stool was standing alone in the middle, waiting to be sat on by a nervous little first year. Helen wasn't nervous though. Helen was excited. This would be her first step in Hogwarts. Her first big step.

"Attention," McGonagall said to the crowd. She looked at each and every student with a stern look. It took a while for everyone to quiet down. "Thank you," she said more kindly. "It is time for the Traditional Sorting. First years, when I call your name, please take a seat on the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head so you may be sorted. After being sorted, please take a seat at your new house table."

Every single first year nodded and gulped. The tension was tight. Much of the first years were to nervous to even talk or look up. Every one of them seemed to be waiting for their name to be said.

McGonagall unrolled the parchment and put her glasses on. She held up the sorting hat above the stool, and called out "Jerry Abbernathy." _Oh boy, _Helen thought. It would take a while before they called her name. _Might as well calm down then,_ she thought once again.

Bagouny, Carfoy, this guy and that guy, this girl and that girl... when would it be her turn?

"Rennold Vien" she called out, as she read from the long parchment. Oh boy, oh boy, this would be a long wait.

"_Ravenclaw!_" Yelled the hat. About time. That girl only look forever. Helen looked down, her eyes to the ground. How many students were left till it was her turn? How much longer till she finally got sorted? Would it take much more longer?

"And finally, our last student, Helen Weasley." Helen, who had been looking down, didn't notice she was the final student. She looked up unexpectedly, and widened her eyes. _Me?_ McGonagall looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to come up. Helen hesitated. Oh great. _Now_ she was nervous. That's just like a Weasley. "Helen Weasley, it's your turn." McGonagall said. Helen took a great gulp, and marched her way up to the stool.

She sat down, a nervous look on her face. Soon, but ever so slowly, McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Almost immediately, every singly whisper and noise was cut off, and it was just her and the Sorting Hat.

_Ah, another Weasley..._

Helen jumped inwardly. She wasn't expecting that. She forgot the Sorting Hat talked. How idiotic of her.

_Yes. _she thought.

_I wonder where to put you... any ideas, Helen? _

Um... no, Mr Sorting Hat... sir. She thought shyly.

She heard the hat laugh. _You have a great mind, no doubt about that. _

_Helen gulped. Your courage is overwhelming my dear. And your determination! _

_You don't belong in Hufflepuff, young one. Ravenclaw, perhaps? Your Mother would have loved it if you were in that house._

_No._ Helen surprisingly thought. She didn't want to be in Ravenclaw.

_No, you say? Well, alright.. Gryffindor or Slytherin... I sense your courage and loyalty, but I can feel your cunning and pride. Traits of a Slytherin. _

Helen stayed silent. _I see Gryffindor and Slytherin blood in you, my dear. _Slytherin blood?

_No, you're wrong, both my parents were from Gryffindor, sir. _

_Oh no, no, no. You have Slytherin blood, I feel it._

_No, I don't._

_I am never wrong, Helen._

_Well, you are now._

The Hat was silent. Perhaps the hat itself was thinking, except quietly.

_Would you like to be in Gryffindor, Helen? _

_Yes, I wouold love it._

_And what about Slytherin?_

_Of course, that would be very nice._

_But my dear girl, you must choose._

Helen thought and thought. What did she want? What did she really want? This was really tough.

_Alright... well, if you feel that way... the Hat said._

Helen didn't even think anything though. What was he talking about? She hadn't picked yet!

_My dear, you belong in - _

--

Alone I stood, watching the train come into view. I looked up at Hogwarts, glowing with comfort. Hogwarts was ever the same. The oldest of the old, but yet so welcoming to every new student. A knowing smile lit my face. My daughter was one of them. I saw the train coming slowly, and begin to stop to let the students come out. As everyone started filing out once the train was stable, I didn't get a chance to spot Helen. Darn. Hopefully she'd made a friend or two.

I waited there, at the train station, watching the students get off, and the first years gather around Hagrid. Of course, _I_ wanted to see Helen, but I didn't want her to see me, just in case she might recognize my face, even though she'd only seen me when she was just born.

Because of this, I stayed a bit far off from the students, waiting till all of them had gone on a carriage and the first years onto a boat. It had not been a while since I'd been here. It was probably about a year or so ago, to ask the new Headmaster, Professor Tiddly, if Helen's name was written down to be admitted. Being my daughter, she had to go the finest school, and if her name wasn't on it, I had to fix it. Luckily, her name had been written down since the day she was born. They say it was because of her parentage. "She was from great magical descent, Mr Malfoy! No doubt she'd be on the list!" Said Tiddly. Good point.

I walked slowly up the castle, taking my time. By the time I get up there, the first years will all probably be in the Great Hall, soaked, because of the light drizzle. This has probably been the best weather the on the first day back in years. Probably Hermione, trying to make her daughters first day back a memorable one, not a wet one. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up toward the sky.

When I finally reached the castle, half covered with the rain, all the corridors were empty. That meant everyone was in the Great Hall, including the first years. I couldn't help but feel a little excited, for I was about to see my daughter, and not only that, but her sorting. I couldn't have asked for more in the past 11 years.

Knowing that I'd probably get a few stares if I just walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at any house table, I stood outside the two large double doors, watching from the outside. The doors were both open, but nobody could even tell I was there, for they were all paying attention to the sorting. Some boy named Jerry Abbernathy was up. It would be a while before Helen was called. With a sigh, I leaned on the wall, watching all these kids get sorted. Oh, how I truly missed this place.

Person after person went up, everyone with a nervous look. I remember I wasn't nervous for my sorting. I knew where I was going, and hopefully, that's where Helen got sorted into. Not that I was being picky of course. No matter what house she was in, I would accept it, even if it wasn't my own. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, it didn't quite matter to me. Even if she were in... Hufflepuff. That house is just way to goody-good for me. She belongs in one with a tough reputation, and what better one than Slytherin?

A girl named Rennold Vien just got sorted. Helen was the only first year left standing. Oh, it wouldn't be long till my daughter got sorted. I wish I had a camera. I think muggles call moments like these "Kodak Moments." Hermione used to say that everytime we hugged or kissed. If that was only said during a special moment, than this was definitely the time for it to be heard.

Finally, after a long agonizing wait, my daughter's name was called. I immediately stood up straight, tip toed, trying to see above all the heads of the students sitting down. I had to see this. It was my daughters turn!

Unlike the rest of her classmates, her face wasn't nervous. More like determined. _That's one trait of a Slytherin... I'll keep my fingers crossed. _I took a good look at my daughter. Brown, long, curly hair, just like her mother. I knew it would be like that. She looked exactly like Hermione, and, if even possible, more beautiful than her mother. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, her beautiful eyes, so identical to mine. _She's exactly how I've pictured her all these years..._

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. My excitement to see her get sorted was no longer there. I felt more nervous for her than anything. The sorting of your house could determine you're entire path, your entire future. Luckily it's the Hat's job. Sort of.

The Hat had now been placed on her head, and we were all waiting. Helen looked like she was thinking a lot. A confused look appeared on her every now and then also. I wonder what the Hat was telling her. Her face, after all, had looked very curious.

It'd been a while since the hat was on her head, and this was above all, the longest sorting they'd had all night. Those kids must've been easy to read. I smiled with pride, thinking that my Helen was a tough cookie to break. Another Slytherin mark. I crossed my fingers tighter.

Suddenly, while the hat was on her head, Helen looked startled, like something happened that she didn't know would come. The sorting hat had probably decided without even her knowing. It was time! I would find out what my daughters house was. And without warning, but just in time before I practically killed myself of suspense, the hat yelled -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud applause came from one table. Claps, cheers and yells. They were happy. I sighed. My little girl didn't get sorted into Slytherin. I was a bit disappointed. But I saw the look on her face. Full of happiness... and _pride._ She had wanted this, not Slytherin. All of her new classmates were patting her back. This is what _Helen_ wanted. Oh well. I still had to be proud of her. And I really, truly am.

Everyone was smiling, indeed, very glad for her. I guess, even though this wasn't what I wanted, I had to say... so was I.

--

Helen gasped as the sudden decision of the sorting hat was yelled across the Great Hall.

McGonagall instantly removed the hat from her head after hearing the words Gryffindor come out of it's mouth. The old teacher had a smile on her face, for she knew that this was Hermione and Ron's child.

Helen jumped off the stool and ran to the nearest empty seat at the loud applauding table. Her seat was somewhere in the middle on the right side of the table, with a large amount of other first years around her. They were all smiling. Helen was smiling too, but she couldn't help but wonder what the Sorting Hat had meant. _'I see Gryffindor and Slytherin blood in you, my dear,' _and _'You have Slytherin blood, I feel it.' _That just wasn't possible. It was probably a mistake. _Nevermind,_ she thought. Helen returned every single smile that came her way. She was content.

It took a while for the clapping to die down, and for Headmaster Tiddly to begin his usual lecture before the meal. _So this is how it feels._ Helen thought. _To be a Gryffindor._ She smiled as hard as she could and looked all around the Great Hall.

There were many happy faces. Happy to be back, happy to be here. But as Helen turned her head around to the very back of the Great Hall, there was the one happiest face she had seen yet, and the person who owned that face was looking straight at her.

With a confused and shy look, Helen slowly gave him a sheepish smile.

The man looked startled for a moment, as if he had just been struck by lightning. Helen wondered why that was, but continued to smile at him. For some reason absolutely oblivious to Helen, the words '_Remember me_' were echoing through her mind. This man looked so familiar. The skin, the _eyes_ especially. Who was he?

The man hesitated for a long time. Helen's smile vanished and turned to a look of pure curiosity, but the man seemed to ignore it. After a long moment, of staring with pure curiosity from Helen, the man slowly smiled back at her, and shone his baby blue orbs too. Helen waved at him hesitantly, even though he was a complete stranger. Her fingers seemed to be moving themselves. Surprisingly, he grinned back.

Draco was the name of this man, Helen's real father. He had waited for a long time to see that look on his daughters face, especially for it to be meant completely for him. He knew that this precious moment couldn't last forever. It would've killed him to have his daughter turn away on him. So, Draco thought he would be the one to end it himself. He sadly turned his back on her. He left Helen there, a little dumbfounded, and surprisingly, a bit sad.

_What an odd man..._ Helen thought. _But he does have nice eyes._

Draco left the Great Hall slowly, with his hands in his cloak pockets. He was feeling all the loneliness he'd felt in the past years, dissolve, and be replaced with a tiny bit of happiness. He saw his daughter and his daughter saw him. They smiled at each other for a brief moment, and he was left with the feeling of joy. Nothing could ever replace what he had felt just then. Not even all the galleons in the world. He sighed.

No matter how his daughter would look at him from this day forward, as the odd man she saw on her first day at school, or the rather peculiar stranger with the exact same eyes as her, he would always know, that he was her real father. He was the only one that knew, and perhaps the only one that ever will, but that was good enough for him.

He had left this peaceful world behind a long time ago. And now, it was Helen's turn to experience it. He knew what he was doing as he walked away, and he realized this may as well be the last time he ever saw his daughter, because from this day on, he wouldn't try seeing her again. He already had, and that was all he needed to last him the rest of his life. It was time.

Draco was leaving Hogwarts.

For good.

-

-

-

The End.

-

-

-

A/N: OMG, so much crappier than the first one, I know! FORGIVE ME REVIEWERS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. i realize the ending wasn't that good... my sister agent08 told me so. but i guess thats okay... she's always so picky about endings.

Once again, this is dedicated to the wonderful **UltimaYunie!** **Thanks for being an awesome reviewer!**

mehh... i know it wasnt worthy of your merciful eyes to read, but if you can -

**Review? **Oh won't you PLEASE:)

Yours always,  
Lina/Sevengee


End file.
